


Blue

by viiemzee



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beginnings of Hollstein, F/F, Hufflepuff Laura, Hufflepuff Perry, Mentions of LaF and Perry, Ravenclaw Carmilla, Ravenclaw LaF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Harry Potter AU One Shots!</p><p>Carmilla liked Potions, regardless of who she shared a dungeon classroom with. She especially liked the company at her table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Just as it was always decided that Gryffindors and Slytherins would have Potions class together, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were assigned to each other too. It was just an accepted fact, and they did get along better than the Gryffindors and Slytherins did, anyway, so the Potions Masters never found any issues with this particular class.

Carmilla liked Potions anyway, regardless of who she shared the dungeon classroom with.

She especially liked the company at her table.

LaFontaine and her had been friends since the day they had been Sorted, and though Lola Perry, Hufflepuff Prefect, was much _much_ closer to LaFontaine than Carmilla could ever be, the two of them still spent a lot of time together. They did sleep in the same dorm room together, anyway, and it wasn’t the first time they had both just confided their secrets to each other. If she thought hard enough, Carmilla was pretty sure the first person she ever came out to officially was LaF...

She looked over the table at LaF and shrugged, one shoulder moving only, one eye closing in a wink. LaFontaine gave her enough attention to nod in her direction before turning back to Perry, grinning widely as she explained to her exactly why each ingredient was so important in the preparation of the Babbling Beverage.

Carmilla used this to turn to Laura Hollis and smile.

“You doing OK, cupcake?”

Laura looked terrible. The steam from her cauldron was causing her hair to frizz up (a very rare sight) and she was worrying her bottom lip so fiercely Carmilla was afraid it might fall off (not like she was looking at it or anything of the sort...)

“I just...don’t... _ugh_.”

“OK, use words and breathe,” Carmilla laughed, putting a gentle hand on Laura’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “What’s killing you?”

“Just, all this, mixing and grinding, and waiting.” She huffed and the hair matted to her forehead flew up slightly, but stuck to her sweaty skin immediately again. Carmilla almost pitied the girl and how bad she was at Potions.

She’d known Laura for a while now, but she’d never seen her get this frustrated over anything school related. While Potions was never Laura’s strong suit, it had never affected her this much.

“Laura, here, just take mine,” she whispered, and pushed her cauldron, her Potion already done to perfection, swiftly at Laura, taking her concoction from her. Laura was practically crying by now, her nose crinkling as she tried really hard not to sniff sadly, and Carmilla frowned down at the thing in the cauldron before her.

“Did you forget to stir it every fifteen minutes?!”

“Wha-I...shouldn’t have?”

“Laura, it’s still god damn purple!”

Their heated whispering was going to grab the attention of their Professor if they didn’t control it sooner, and Carmilla just resigned herself to trying to fix the potion as quickly as possible. Laura was just staring down at the finished, perfect potion before her, hoping Carmilla didn’t hear her sniff (even though she totally did).

“Thanks, Carm.”

“Don’t worry about it, buttercup,” she whispered, shooting her a sly smile and tapping her want to the side of the cauldron, watching Laura’s face light with wonder as the Potion turned into the blue mixture it was supposed to look like – it wasn’t as bright as Carmilla’s finished product, but it was good enough to not fail her.

And to be honest, just the look Laura gave Carmilla when she said thank you was enough to make her to do it over and over again for this girl.


End file.
